battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bounty killer
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. Have Fun! To get a started -Template Page shows the style of this wiki. Hi! I am Anakin Skyobiliviator. Thank you for your contribution. Now, the redlinks: You have created a page that is a redlink, or the page do not exist in this wiki. Help us out by making pages for those wiki. Happy contributions! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Good Job Good job on the images, but is it possible to get more clear images? Not a crictisim but just a question? . 21:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry,but isn't possibile to get more clear images ;'( Message BK (mind the nickname?), it seems like you don't know how to talk to us. Here's how: Click on our usernames, go to our "Talk Page" and click the "Leave Message" button, and write something, and then click publish. :) Good Work! Message BK (mind the nickname?), it seems like you don't know how to talk to us. Here's how: Click on our usernames, go to our "Talk Page" and click the "Leave Message" button, and write something, sign the message with 4 tides (~) and then click publish. :) Good Work! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Great work on all those pages. Can you do all of us a favor and show what weapons each unit have too? Thanks! Oh, and please watch your grammer and your choice of words... :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi do you have Star Wars:_Battlefront_Elite_Squadron or Star Wars: Battlefront Renegade Squadron? If so could you update as many pages a possible on this wiki with info on the as none of us admins currently have ether game. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Storyline (player) as Kingo told you we do not have Battlefront: Elite Squadron nor Battlefront: Regnade Squadron, so can you please provide us the storyline of both games and the charactor the player play as? What I mean by charactor is like, in BF2, the person played as a retired 501st Clone Trooper. Please tell us! :) Happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Your edits and pictures are a great contribution for this wiki and I hope you come back and help us out! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Kallidahins Hmm, Kallidahins available in SWBF? Where. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) On Polis Massa with a codex but i don't know it.Twenty days ago a my friend who know the codex play with the Polis Massan. What is a Codex? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) A code.